


今天哥是什么味的

by mould



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 阿録和小哥哥在韩国开过的那些车。





	今天哥是什么味的

嗡。嗡。手机在枕头边上振动。

呼吸渐深，而后又恢复平缓。姜承録眉头微蹙，伸手掐掉闹钟以后又缩回胳膊到暖和和的被窝里，被双人份的体温捂热的被窝。他没睁开眼睛，手依旧搁到怀里那人的腰上，再一路滑到小腹处。唔，床上运动所始终消耗不掉的肉乎乎，以及分不出究竟是他们中的哪个所留下的已然干涸的精斑。

呀，肚子里面还饱饱灌着十九岁射进去的宝宝的前身。昨天晚上共来了三四轮，两个人都累得不轻，便暂时容忍下懒惰所带来的不洁，大被盖过头一直睡到临近中午。姜承録皱皱眉头，突然睁开眼睛。汗液在身上干透之后黏糊糊的感觉确实难受，不过相比之下，哥肚子里的东西到现在还没弄出来会不会引起什么发烧、上吐下泻之类的副作用啊？

姜承録有点后悔，也有点急，即使知道现在这么想并没有什么卵用。

“哥啊、哥…？起来了…”

他下巴壳抵着小哥哥的发顶，呼出的气息打在对方蓬松的额发上。可是宋义进不起，一动不动，连哼都懒得哼一下。留一个逐渐从朦胧睡意中脱离出来的姜承録，把全身滚烫的哥哥抱了满怀，鼻腔里的奶香由于在情事中浸泡得太久而透出一股腥咸。

于是他把哥哥拥得更紧，两个俨然母胎里相偎在一起的同卵兄弟。脸颊凑到对方颈侧，掌心撩开额发试试温度。宋义进轻哼一声。不烧，累极了还没完全睡醒。

前些日子，上单的手刚接受过一轮治疗，全程宋义进贴身看护。然眼下要他承担一个成年人的重量，总还是吃力而有风险的。哪怕姜承録再不愿意叫醒怀里的小哥哥，这么做也实属无奈之举。

“哥…义进哪——醒了吗？我要帮我们清理一下…”

这回花了好几妙，怀里的哥哥才有动静。他背对着姜承録，蹭蹭后者的脸颊，倏而又向后伸胳膊，像是有要翻身的意思。姜承録顺势放开对方，谁成想哥哥见自己收回手臂也跟着侧过身来，肩膀一下子磕上自己胸口，进退两难。

宋义进不干，这个身位妨碍他去找shyshy了。他旋即扯动肩膀往右撞，一下、两下，欸——

姜承録朝后挪了一点，方便肉鸡崽自行滚进怀里。

很好，他们都光着。十九岁的小伙子和二十一岁的小伙子，后者脂肪厚足的触感黏腻的腿根抵着前者的勃起，软肉被挤压得凹陷下去。龟头闯入温软微凉的禁区，姜承録遭那一瞬间的刺激爽得脏话上头，花了相较于平日好几倍的自制力才勉强把已然抵在牙关后的脏话咽回肚子里。

“好玩吗？”他切紧后槽牙，努力不叫自己硬得再明显。

宋义进揉揉被撞得微痛的鼻梁骨，抬头望向男朋友。

眼皮敛起来一点，嘴角也向下撇去，连最可爱的兔子牙也被藏得无影无踪。

昨天晚上也是这样的。一点礼数不识的家伙，从后面用力扯着哥哥女仆装上用作束腰的白色丝带整根插进去又全部拔出来，把他小腹勒得紧绷绷的痛，在体内横冲直撞的阳具似乎能把肚皮顶出鼓包。宋义进被日得头昏脑涨，类似于已成人母的错觉更往羞耻心底下添了大把大把的柴火，叫它烧得愈发熊烈。他很疼，小腹被勒得顶弄得疼，臀肉被胯骨撞击得疼，还有颤巍巍朝下滴着点前液的性器，射了好多次以致于开始干涩得发疼。

难过死了，这是哪儿来的不讲道理的小孩。那会儿的姜承録才不是他口中的“shyshy”，一点儿也不是。宋义进拧着自己的胳膊拼了命地向后转头，哭得一塌糊涂，边抽鼻子边含混不清地一个劲叫唤“承録啊”“求求我们承録”“哥想抱抱你”。做到这份上，那小孩才勉勉强强拔出东西，松了手放人往前跪匐在床上。

由于重心不稳，宋义进整个上半身垮倒进床垫里，两条腿抖得不成样子。他哭得更厉害了，大有种刚出生便被扫地出门的奶狗的意思，一声大过一声。可没待姜承録伸手去捞，他便自觉得不得了地拿掌根撑住床面转身，小兽那样一点点跪爬到他面前。姜承録不为所动，大抵是觉得自己还能再撑一会儿罢。但宋义进撑不住了，毅然决然地伸手绕过对方的脖颈，一个用力把自己送进对方怀里，打着哭嗝小小声说“承録，抱”。

现在么，那张脸又来了。宋义进不乐意再被日成昨晚那副狼狈至极的模样，决定干脆一开始就放乖点。

哥哥皱皱脸，因为被窝里可供自由活动的空间太少而费了好大的劲才面对面抱到弟弟。

“承録为什么不抱我？”

他愈把自己送往对方，大腿肉就愈发温和地接纳龟头。凉火悄无声息地席卷了姜承録的胸腔，细煎慢熬，把浮上心尖的所有情绪都熬成缠绵悱恻的影子。

姜承録略略侧头去吻那绵软的后颈，一手捏弄对方的腰肉，“抱了一晚上了，哥还想怎么样？一时一刻都不离开我，长在我身上吗？”他笑起来，浅浅的气流拍在宋义进光裸的肩胛骨上，“问你话呢，义进哪。”

“嗯…不是…”他不喜欢这么压迫性十足的弟弟，刚考虑着要不要松手便被腿根处过高的温度夺去注意力，“我靠你怎么又…！”

“哥不喜欢吗？啊说起来昨晚也是这样，”姜承録变本加厉，硬起来的东西贴着哥哥腿根反复摩擦，“哥像这样抱着我，腰软得根本半点直不动，我的手都酸了。还有啊，让你听话把脸露出来怎么就是不肯？只埋在我肩膀上摇头…”

性器所透露出的质感与温度被全身上下最为敏感的部位无限放大，宋义进脑中现出烧火棍的形象，神经骤然被死到临头的危机感刺激紧绷。他想方设法企图避开男朋友蓄势待发的阳具，胳膊却始终不肯离开对方的脖子。

肉乎乎的哥哥本质上是黏人得飞起的糯米鸡。

“噗…哥快点让我看一下脸红了没——”

“我不！”

“快点，”姜承録偷笑出兔牙，警示性地揪了把哥哥的腰肉，“不然惩罚哥了。”

宋义进一赌气顺口道：“你小子试试！”

你说的，莽夫。


End file.
